The invention relates to a linear motor for a textile machine, an apparatus for influencing a sequence of movement of a thread using a linear motor, and a weaving machine with an apparatus of this kind.
A linear motor for a weaving machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,420 which has a stator with a ferromagnetic plate and a permanent magnet with different polarity as well as an armature with a winding. The stator is arranged at a fixed location and the armature is rotatably journalled on an axis of fixed location.
In this embodiment of the linear motor, the bearing friction which arises and also the bearing clearance prove to be disadvantageous.